L'Homme au Casque d'Or
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: Heimdall contemplait avec douceur les étoiles du ciel, veillant en même temps sur Asgard et écoutant la vie. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que quelqu'un l'observait aussi.


**Hello! Voici un petit OS très léger sur un personnage dont on ne connait pas grand chose, à savoir Heimdall! Vous comprendrez tout à la fin de la fic (:**

**Thor et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**Bonne lecture (:**

* * *

Il est bien étrange, cet homme qui reste perché sur ce pont. Ca s'appelle le Bifröst, selon lui et selon ceux qu'il protège. Cet homme, il reste là tout le temps, depuis bien longtemps. Il ne quitte pas un seul instant le ciel du regard. Je me demande pourquoi, j'aimerais lui poser la question, mais il risque de me découper avec son arme.

Vous savez, c'est une grande épée. Une épée en or et en argent, je crois. Non, pas en argent. C'est une épée faite d'un matériel indestructible, un cadeau du roi Odin à son ami. Si je me souviens bien, le nom de cet étrange homme, c'est Hermdell. Non, pas ça. Hem...Heimdall, j'y suis. Son nom, c'est Heimdall, le Gardien d'Asgard. Le Gardien des portes, aussi.

Beaucoup le trouvent bizarre et le craignent, et au départ, je le craignais aussi, son regard doré était tellement mystérieux. Il n'a presque jamais de sourire, ni d'émotion. En son fort intérieur, nous sentons tous qu'il ressent des sentiments, mais il n'en laisse rien percevoir.

Heimdall, c'est un homme qu'il faut aussi observer pour apprendre à le voir sans son armure imposante. Je peux voir à travers cette armure fabriquée sur mesure. Je ne vois même plus son casque, ça doit lui faire mal à la tête. Un casque en or, ainsi qu'une armure en or. Il reste là, debout, sur cette passerelle, le regard rivé vers la Voûte. Je me demande sans cesse ce qu'il peut bien regarder.

Les étoiles ? Les astres ? Les dangers qui s'approchent de son merveilleux monde ? Ou bien son regard se tourne vers les vivants ? Il les observe vivre et vit à travers eux, peut-être ? Je ne sais toujours pas, et pourtant, cela fait un long moment que j'observe ce grand monsieur.

Il est grand, vous savez ? Pas plus grand que moi, certes, mais il est très grand quand même. Il pourrait presque dépasser la taille d'un Jotun ! Il dépasse le prince Loki, d'ailleurs. Ce n'est pas si anormal, car le prince est né durant la guerre. Sa petite taille vient du peu de nourriture et de ressources que son peuple avancé avait réussi à conserver. Je le plains. Je plains tous ces mondes qui ont connu la guerre, et ceux qui sont amenés à la connaitre à nouveau.

Heimdall, je me demande s'il les plaint aussi, s'il ose regarder le feu dévaster la terre des mondes. S'il veut venir en aide aux innocents qui meurent. Il ne trahirait pas le roi Odin, mais peut-être aurait-il une pensée pour ces âmes s'en allant rejoindre Hel ou le Valhalla. Je me pose la question, mais il n'y répondra pas. Il ne m'entendrait pas.

Et puis il y a des jours où il regarde vers le Ciel en souriant lorsqu'il se croit seul. Il doit aimer contempler la beauté de cet univers. Je le comprends, moi-même j'aime admirer cette grande famille d'astres et de mondes. Je garde mes yeux sur cette magnifique et titanesque famille, mais parfois, je m'égare à regarder cet homme rempli de mystères. Avant, il m'était inconnu, mais depuis qu'il regarde de plus en plus dans ma direction, je porte aussi mon attention sur lui.

Que ce Guerrier demeure immortel, car je sais qu'il protégera autant Asgard que les étoiles. Et moi, je le protégerais de ses ennemis invisibles, même s'il ne le saura jamais. Peut-il même imaginer que j'existe ? Que j'ai une conscience ? Que je peux aimer ? Peut-il sentir l'amour d'une étoile pour lui ? Car l'étoile que je suis, celle qui scintille sur Asgard, est invisible à ses yeux. Il ne sait pas que je veille sur lui et son monde. Y prêterait-il attention, ce Guerrier dévoué à Asgard ?

Hélas pour moi, l'étoile la plus discrète mais la plus importante et invisible du royaume éternel, je peux penser, et je peux aimer, même si je n'ai pas de cœur mais juste un noyau qui s'éteint doucement. Mais jusqu'à ma disparition pour me réincarner ailleurs, je veillerais sur cet étrange personnage, celui dont personne ne sait quoi que ce soit, mais celui dont rien n'échappe au regard.

* * *

**OS tiré par les cheveux, je sais, mais je me demandais ce que ça serait si une étoile donnait son avis sur Heimdall (:**

**Les commentaires sont bien sûr les bienvenus!**

**A très vite ^^**


End file.
